mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise-Emperor
Rise-Emperor (ライズエンペラー, also known as in the manga) is a Mini 4WD PRO car that was released by Tamiya in December 5th, 2015. It is features in the on-going manga ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' as the primary machine for the protagonist Yonkuro Hinomaru, upgraded from the Dash-1 Emperor storywise. General info The Rise-Emperor feature the modernized and sharper design that slightly resembling Yonkuro's first Dash machine, the Emperor. The bodyshell mainly in white, with red and orange color mixed into the Emperor-style decal stripes. Instead of the blue canopy, it has the green canopy, similar to the one on Dash-0 Horizon. The gray parts (which is the reinforced external rollcages in the manga) covers part of the bodyshell from the ending of the canopy. On the front, there's the block-style front guard with secondary headlight attached on it. Like the Emperor, it has the cope-style headlights, the '496', '1' and the 'Dash!' decals on the bodyshell, albeit being stylized. CoroCoro Dragon marks also presented. It is equipped with the white 4-spokes, large-diameter wheels paired with flat tires. Like the Spark Rouge, the chassis's secondary parts are molded in gray. In the manga Due to the explosion caused by Kill Crow's Night Seek Trigger inside the model shop, Yonkuro's Emperor got its chassis busted, forcing Mr.Sumeragi to change the chassis to the MA Chassis made of carbon-mixed nylon plastic and at the same time modify the bodyshell. During the race in the first course of the Dark Dominion Castle, the 'Dragon's Forest', the Emperor got ram multiple time by the likes of Super Dragon Jr, Fire Dragon Jr, Thunder Dragon Jr and Saint Dragon Jr released by Mr.G. The bodyshell of the Emperor eventually began to break apart, causing massive speed loss. Fortunately, Shinkuro's car, the Shooting Proud Star, arrived with the reinforced parts for Yonkuro's Emperor. The Emperor had now become the Rise-Emperor with the reinforced parts equipped. Yonkuro eventually managed to pass the first course thanks to the new car. Technical info Length: '''156 mm '''Width: 97 mm Height: n/a Chassis: MA Chassis Gear set(s): 4:1 Gallery Boxarts RiseEmperorBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Rise-Emperor Car views RiseEmperorFrontview.png|Front view RiseEmperorRearview.png|Rear view RiseEmperorSideview.png|Side view Images RiseEmperorAndShootingProudStar.png|Rise-Emperor and Shooting Proud Star. CoroCoroAnikiVol3HD1FinalizedDesign.png|Concept artworks of Rise-Emperor in CoroCoro Aniki, with interview of Hiroyuki Takei. Artworks RiseEmperorDesignFront.jpg|Artwork by Hiroyuki Takei File:RiseEmperorDesignRear.jpg|Artwork by Hiroyuki Takei Trivia * In CoroCoro Aniki's 2nd issue, the Rise-Emperor has the different design. This is because Tamiya and Hiroyuki Takei (the car designer and manga author of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro) hasn't finalize the car design at that time. ** As shown in CoroCoro Aniki's 3rd issue, Takei made 2 different sketch designs for the Rise-Emperor and each of them has different color schemes. The more traditional Emperor/Horizon-styled color scheme was chosen for the finalized car over the others. * It is so far, along with Shooting Proud Star, Burning God Sun, Cannon Dead Ball and Dancing Divine Doll, are the only MA Chassis car to be equipped with large-diameter wheels. ** The sketch designs shown in CoroCoro Aniki's 3rd issue has the original wheel design. It was however scrapped for unknown reason. See also * Dash-1 Emperor * Dash-01 Super Emperor * Dash-001 Great Emperor * Liberty Emperor (Dash! Yonkuro) * Dash-CB1 Geo Emperor External links * Rise-Emperor on Tamiya official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro